Time Falls
by CinnamonShip
Summary: When a Story Ends, Another Begins **Edit: Writer's block, any suggestions?**
1. Chapter 1: The Book

**The Book  
>Page 1<strong>

_**They have white feathers, experienced the worst.  
>We might as well be dead<strong>_.

* * *

><p>Cinnamon stared down at the book. Hesitantly, she opened it.<p>

_Book of Creation 5  
>Version 3<br>By K.C._

'Who's "KC"? Where's the other "Versions"? Where are the other books?'

_Chapter 1  
><em>_Page 1_

_The Angel_

_There are five kinds of Angels. The Light Angel, the Elemental Angel, the Joy Angel (who is very annoying), the Witch, and the Shy Angel. The Witch is a special one, it is the only angel who has two types of blood, witch and angel. Witches are very rare and the only one I found is - who is currently at Dimension 49. The Shy Angel is rather hard to find and usually lives in libraries or snowy arias. The Elemental Angel is even harder to find than the Shy Angel and will not reveal itself unless it is in a battle or playing tricks on someone. The Joy Angel is, as I said, annoying and rather easy to find. Joy Angels tend to show themselves in the light and hate Elemental Angels. The Light Angel is a healer, Light Angels help traveling people who are hurt and will not reveal themselves unless they are helping someone. The Light Angel, Shy Angel, and Witch are rather passive unless you try to harm them. The Joy Angel and Elemental Angels are, ironically, both hostile, being in the same group yet hating each other is very ironic._

"Um... Thanks, Auntie Lima! (Lie-ma) It's super amazing!" Cinnamon lied, faking a smile. "Glad ya like it! Cost me a fortune. Just think! $201 for a book! I new I made the right choice, though. You do like books correct?" Auntie Lima babbled. 'No, I like Cats.' "Of course! You can read me like one!" she tried not to sound rude. "Yeah, whatevah," Auntie Lima shrugged and walked off. "Nice save there, Chinno." Fire went in her room. "FIRE! You scared me!" Cinnamon scolded. "Because you're Pyrophobic? Arsonphobic?" Fire asked. "..." "ANYWAY! Here's your present birthday girl," Fire gave her a Cat-Bag and left the room. "Thanks..." Cinnamon placed the Book in her catbag. MAN! Living in Your Aunt's house in her Deceased Kid's room was hard! She took her phone and put it in the bag. She went to her Chest and took out a Notebook, Box of 35 Coloured Pencils, Mechanical Pencil, Lead Container, and her Dedenne Plushie and put them in her bag. She put the bag leaning on her bed and jumped onto the bed. She sighed.

**End Chapter 1: Books**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow,<br>I will see you on the Morrow**_


	2. Chapter 2: School

**School**

_**I walked down the semi-grimy corridor, patients behind the glass doing all kinds of things.**_ _**I watched them, fascinated as I walked up to the red haired doctor, who was showing me around.**_ **_-Another Step Closer To Insanity: Mad love, sharkiegirl_**

* * *

><p>"HEY! Chinno! Wake up! SCHOOL!" Auntie Lima screeched. Cinnamon jumped up from her bed. "OKAY AUNTIE!" She checked the clock: 7:01 AM. She went to the bathroom and had a 12 minute bath. She dried herself and put on her clothes. (Witch's Dress, stockings, witch's shoes) She slung her cat bag over her shoulder and ran downstairs. She took a bowl and put it on a table. She took some milk and Cocoa Puffs from the fridge and poured them in the bowl. Cinnamon quickly gulped down the Cereal and put it in the sink. "See ya Auntie!" Cinnamon yelled from the sidewalk.<p>

**Time: 7:21**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 7:46<strong>

"Hey there's the new kid!" someone sneered at her. Cinnamon ignored them. Them frowned and walked up to her. "What do you wa- AHH!" she shrieked as he tripped her. "Ha. Newbie!" "Newbie! Newbie! Newbie!" everyone chanted. Fire pushed through the crowd. "Not cool dude," he said to the boy. Fire helped up Cinnamon. "Not cool," he said again, walking away from him, with Cinnamon behind him. They ended up in the old music room. "Ya ok?" Fire asked, with his somewhat strange accent. "Yes," she said, firmly,"Why are we here?" Fire looked around. "We're waiting for Junior," he said. "Junior?" "Mike. The 12th. The kid ya saw earlier's twin brother," Fire said. There was a knock on the door. Fire and Cinnamon backed away from the door. Mike opened the door softly. "O-oh... Hey Fire... H-hey... new comer," Mike stuttered. Mike entered the room along with a purple haired boy. "That's Bonnie," Fire explained. "Guys, this is Cinnamon." "What do you usually do?" she asked. "Mike sings, Bonnie plays the electric guitar, and I play leading guitar. Mike why don't you sing a song?" Fire asked the boy.

_"Wandering child of the earth  
>Do you know just how much you're worth?<br>You have walked this path since your birth  
>You were destined for more<br>There are those who'll tell you you're wrong  
>They will try to to silence your song<br>But right here is where you belong  
>So don't search anymore<em>_"_**_  
><em>_-__Wanderer's Lullaby_**

"What do ya do?" Fire asked. "Draw. Mostly." "Cool." "Why do you do this anyway?" Cinnamon inquired. "Just for fun," Bonnie answered. "Oh."

**End of Chapter 2: School**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The candle burned brightly, giving its owner a small light. The writer was writing down the next events for the story.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: The Book

**The Book  
>Page 2-4<strong>

_**Yet another page on another chapter of this story.  
>Why, we can choose another but this one is such fun.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cinnamon sighed, laying on her bed. Another weird day. She looked at the clock: <strong>7:56 PM <strong>Wait... Wasn't she wearing a watch? She looked inside her bag. She sighed again, relieved. On top of the book. Cinnamon put the watch on her dresser and took the book out of her bag. Maybe she could finish Chapter 1. It was pretty short.

_Chapter 1  
>Page 2<em>

_The Demon_

_There are three types of demons. The Heart demon, the Class demon and the Death demon. The Heart demon is the Heart of the Underworld, and there can only be one. Last time I checked, it was Daneal(Dena-el).The Class demon is very common type. Class demons range from Major, Minor, Angel, human, etc. The Death demon is rather rare. And the only one I know is Fi-. The Heart demon is awfully hostile and has an apprentice. The Class demon is neutral but will attack you if you're near the Heart demon or his apprentice. Human demons are usually guards who hunt down demons to increase the population._

_Chapter__ 1__  
>Page 3<em>

_Age and Gender_

_Angels, not including the Light Angel and Shy Angel, are always girls, and are usually 9-12. Demons, not including the Heart Demon and Apprentice Demon, are boys and are around 10-13. Heart Demons and Apprentices can be any gender and are around 5-17 years old. Light and Shy Angels can be any gender and are usually 5-16 years old._

_Chapter__ 1__  
>Page 4<em>

_Power_

_Angels_, not including the Light Angel and Shy Angel,_ are rather strong in defense and normal on offense. Demons_, not including the Heart Demon and Apprentice Demon,_ are weak in defense but twice as strong in offense. Light Angels and Shy Angels are strong in offense and defense. Apprentices are strong in defense and a little less strong in offense. Heart demons are fearfully strong in offense and defense._

_Cin- and Fi- are both light in defense and dark in offense._

_End of Chapter 1_

"CINNAMON! LIGHTS OUT!" Auntie Lima screeched. Cinnamon ran to turn off the lights and turn on the lamp. She heaved a sigh and jumped into bed. 'Who's "Fi"? Who's "Cin"?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>There isn't any God and when you die you're just dead<br>**__**And heaven's just a fairy tale to put you to bed  
><strong>__**There aint nobody watching us cause nobody cares  
><strong>__**and In the end we're living all alone - ****Rusty Cage**_


End file.
